This invention relates generally to multi-phase separators, and more particularly concerns a simple and unusually advantageous method of separating multiple phases in a flow stream, and employing a rotary separator apparatus. As will be seen, it has particular application to separation of gas, liquid and solid particulates as found in production from oil and gas wells, and also geothermal wells and to separation of slag and fly ash particles from gaseous combustion products.
Prior techniques for separating oil, gas, water and sand produced from oil and gas wells have been time consuming, expensive and disadvantageous. Gravitational, inertial and/or capillary forces have been used with stationary surfaces resulting in large, bulky and inefficient structure. Moving surfaces (centrifuge) have been used but driven by expensive motors and requiring seals. Similarly, separation of brine and steam produced from geothermal wells has been inefficient to the extent that brine entrained in the steam produced plugging of stationary separators and rapid corrosion of steam turbine blades. Further, grit and sand particles entrained in the flow have tended to erode and wear expensive equipment such as turbines, valves, etc. Additionally a strong incentive exists to operate gas turbines or MHD generators directly from the product of coal combustion. Past attempts have been unsatisfactory because separation of the erosive and corrosive fly ash and slag from the hot gases has not been adequate. Accordingly, there is wide spread need for "on-line" type multi-phase separation techniques and apparatus characterized by simplicity and efficiency, and capable of direct connection in series with multi-phase production flow.